


Izabella.Exe

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Izabella.Exe [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Creepypasta, Ghosts, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After her death, Izabella Valdez returns as a vengeful ghost to have her revenge on Lila.
Series: Izabella.Exe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Izabella.Exe

Lila walked into the cemetery but she saws a grave.

Here lies Izabella Valdez she was a great student and musician.

Lila growled

Suddenly Lila hears a soft voice humming Que Linda Manito.

Lila said "What's going on!? Who's there!"

It was the ghost of a teenage girl that Lila bullied.

She has long messy black hair that covers her eyes, skeletal hands with claws and ghostly light blue skin. She wears a white dress.

Lila said "No! No! Stay back!"

But Izabella walked to Lila.

Lila whimpers

"No no noooooo!"

Izabella shoved Lila

Izabella bites into Lila's skull and ate her brain.

Izabella puts her skeletal hand in Lila's chest and pulled out her heart.

Lila falls

Izabella ate Lila's heart causing the blood to stain.

The End


End file.
